The Prinnies Ultimate Fate
by Shuji Nonohana
Summary: Prinny 2 Fanfic. One look at what happens after the Prinnies die at Etna's hand, and are desecrated in the worst way possible. Slight OOC.


My first Disgaea fanfic. This is a fic based on the bad end you get if you restart Prinny 2 without actually completing it. Remember: slight OOC may occur. And now, I'll let my spokesprinny speak.

Hero Prinny: This fanfiction is built around the made-up non-canon explanation the author came up with to explain the Prinnies' reappearances. It basically goes: every time Prinny or Prinny 2 is completed, the Prinnies that exploded are given time to be nursed back by the Prinny(ies) that survived to the end of the game. Non-canon, doesn't make sense, but this is a fanfic dood!

* * *

><p>Etna and the Prinnies<p>

"Dood! The clock ran out!" Screamed a young Prinny.

"How the Hell did that happen dood? Lord Junkie just escaped, and I was sure we had three hours left, dood!" The Hero Prinny replied.

"ALL OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" Shouted Etna from the castle.

"… Holy shit dood…"

And as the Prinny squad walked in to meet their untimely demise, Death snickered. "Let's see how this plays out…"

* * *

><p>In the castle.<p>

"Would you all tell me why you haven't brought me back my panties!"

"W-well, it's like this…" Hero Prinny started, "… we all thought we had like three more hours left. But then for some reason, the clock ran down and time moved…"

"Don't give me that crap! By now…" Etna screamed in rage, "That Junkie has probably already done the unthinkable with my panties!"

"We're all really sorry dood!" They all bowed down. "We could never pay enough for this dood!"

Etna shot them all a wicked smile. "Oh, you'll all pay for it alright…"

Two days later, Etna found herself at the center of Lord Junkie's lab.

"You… you bully!" Lord Junkie spouted. "Do you have any idea of the suffering you caused me?"

"Cut the shit and give me back my panties you pervert!" Etna yelled.

"Pervert? Ha! That paranoia was simply a secondary form of revenge. I needed your panties to create a suit so powerful, it rivals even that of a Demon Lord!" Lord Junkie donned the suit, and became… Junkie Etna.

"Hmph. Do you seriously think you can take your revenge by simply copying my image?" Etna crossed her arms. "You're taking me much too lightly…"

About three minutes later, a burnt Moab looking thing landed near the shine at the Unlucky Swamp. Pow came across the Moab, and brought it back to her sisters Chili and Der. "What this?"

"Don't know, but would probably make good sacrifice to Deity." Chili answered.

"Der agree. Tall Moab rare item maybe? Feed to Deity as sacrifice." Der chimed in.

The tall, burnt Moab thought to itself, 'Why me?'

* * *

><p>Back at the castle…<p>

"Well, that's taken care of." Etna sat down at the table and started to watch infomercials. "At least he didn't do anything pervy with them."

Flonne came into the room with a cheery smile, as usual. "Hey, Etna! I haven't seen the Prinnies around at all. Are they all on vacation?"

Etna sighed and said, "Do you remember yesterday when you asked to borrow a pair of panties while you did your laundry?"

Flonne nodded.

"Well? Where do you think they are?"

Flonne tilted her head.

"Ugh." Etna stood up and walked over to a drawer. She pulled out a pair of panties.

"OH MY GOD! Those panties… they look like…"

"The terrified face of a Prinny? Yeah, that's them."

"So then those Prinnies are all…"

"Covering yours and my asses."

"Excuse me, where is the nearest restroom?"

"Down the hall, third door on the left."

Flonne excused herself to the restroom. The sounds of vomiting could be heard coming from it. Flonne returned looking green. "S-sorry…"

"Hey, what's up? Stomach trouble?"

"No…" Flonne said weakly, "… how could you do that to them?"

"Huh? I dunno. I lost it I guess. Look, a pervert had run off with my panties, and my purity could have been soiled. After finding out nothing really happened, I mellowed out a bit."

"And you feel nothing?" Flonne said with tears in her eyes.

"Woah, calm down. If you miss them that much, there are always more Prinnies to be found…"

"That's not it! Those Prinnies looked hard, diligently, risking their lives to find your panties. The clock ran out a little faster than usually, and you saw fit to use their dead hides to make yourself more panties? I'd understand a lot more if Junkie did the unmentionable things with your panties, it would justify this somewhat more maybe. But they died for nothing? For a battle you won easy anyways?" Flonne's breathing staggered. "There was one… there was at least one who I knew valued his mission above everything else. He was the last I saw wear a scarf, the one who drove Junkie away two days ago! He said he wouldn't rest until Junkie was beaten. He couldn't stand the thought of a Moab like that getting away with such a heinous act! And now…" She looked down. "I could be wearing him right now!"

"…"

"Don't you remember at all Etna? Did you see them?" She held up the pair that Etna brought out of the drawer. "Didn't you feel anything as you slaughtered this terrified Prinny?"

"… I guess I wasn't really thinking at the moment…"

Etna thought back. What did she do? Well for starters, she massacred every single Prinny that worked for her. Then she ripped them in half, gutted them, skinned them, and made panties out of all of them. It took a whole day to clean up all the blood and guts strewn about the castle.

"Wow." Thinking back now, her violent act of murder made her cringe ever so slightly. "Damn. Is that what I'm like when I'm pissed?" She whispered to herself.

"Now that it's done, don't you feel anything for them?"

Etna thought about this. Her castle was empty, lonely, and alone. The only one left was Flonne, and she seemed pretty peeved. 'I never knew I could be so cruel. I said I wasn't evil enough to withhold pay, but this just blows that out of the park.' She had justification. She was the Demon Lord. 'Still though. They didn't do anything but take a little while longer. Two days later, Junkie still hadn't done anything with my panties.'

"You know something Flonne?" Etna finally said. "I actually kind of regret killing them all." She spoke seriously. "I mean, they were the only ones at my beck and call, and this castle is pretty empty without them."

Flonne crossed her arms and glared.

"Alright fine, they were the only ones I actually trusted to get a job done. I felt betrayed when they didn't complete a job, and then I turned them all into panties. I admit that I may have actually cared for their well-being."

"You truly cared for them?"

Etna paused before answering. Her face was flushed, as she remembered how carefree the Prinnies were, how content they were with their lives. And she remembered how loyal they were to her. They never turned on her, and no matter what, always had their eyes on the mission at hand. And then she killed them all after a deadline passed…. Shredded their bodies to pieces, ripped their guts out, and sewed their dead bodies to cloth to make panties. She cringed again.

"… Yes, I did care about them."

Flonne started crying. "I'm so glad! I thought you turned into a heartless psychopath who placed the value of her panties above those at her beck and call!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult? Anyways," Etna sighed, "it's too late to do anything. I already did the deed." She sat down and put her cheek in her hand. "Nothing left to do…"

"We could bury them." Flonne suggested. "They may all be panties now, but we can at least give them a proper burial."

Etna and Flonne took all the Prinny panties from the drawers, took off the ones they were wearing, and burned them all to ashes. They put those ashes in a jar, and buried the jar under a grave marker that read, "Prinny Sqaud. Died in the line of duty."

"Good. Now they can rest in peace." Flonne said as she put her hands together. "My prayers may not be heard now that I've fallen, buut it doesn't hurt to pray."

Etna didn't pray. She was with her thoughts at the moment. 'Really guys. Sorry about desecrating your dead bodies. And also, sorry for killing you like that. Now that I think about it, that was really gruesome.' She closed her eyes. "Really, sorry."

"So that's how it is?" Etna turned to see who was speaking, but she found herself instead in a very dark area. There was no light, no floor, no walls, no ceiling. Nothing but the skeletal figure of Death staring her in the face. "Not that I expected this."

"What? Where am I?"

"Settle down, settle down. This whole thing, this whole situation, was all my doing."

"You!" She grabbed him by the collar. "You did this!"

"No. You did." He placed his dead hand on the hand holding his collar. "I merely sped time, and ran down the clock. You were the one who killed them all." He grabbed her hand softly. "You were merely a play in the events that would have happened had they failed anyways."

"But I-"

"Enough. For the most part, it turned out just the way I expected. One thing was out of place," he let her hand go, "and that was the genuine feelings of care you felt toward them after you killed them." He raised his hand. "I will now reset time, back to when they had beaten Junkie for the second time. I will, however, leave you with your memories of this timeline. Perhaps you will learn something from this."

Etna looked down in shame, something that almost never came.

"If you would so desire… I could bring a Prinny back for you to talk to, before I turn time back."

Etna looked up. "Yes… in fact, bring me the last one I killed."

In a few seconds, Etna was staring across from the Hero Prinny, the last Prinny to be killed and the Prinny who wore the scarf last.

"Huh! Where am I dood? The last thing I remember was being surrounded by dead Prinnies and being slashed to death by Etna. Why aren't I dead dood?"

"You are… here. That's all you need to know."

"Oh, Lord Etna! What a surprise! I must have just been dreaming all that dood."

"Yes. Dreaming. Think that."

"Huh? What's the matter, dood? You're acting awfully strange today…"

"It's nothing. Nothing at all."

"Well if you need anything, I'm not going anywhere dood. Which reminds me, am I still on duty to look for your panties, dood?"

Etna just sighed. She squatted down, took the Prinny in her arms and said, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have done that, I admit it. But don't expect to be treated any more nicely than you already… Look, don't expect anything more than the Etna you've always known. This is the only time!"

"… Your face is red dood. Are you sure you're alright?" The Prinny asked, concerned.

"I'm just… really sorry." She let go. "I won't kill you guys next time around…"

The time had come. The whole of time reset to three hours before the mission deadline. Only this time, Etna remembered everything. The Hero Prinny ran into the throne room. "We know where your panties are, dood! Lord Junkie has 'em, and we're gonna storm his castle dood!"

"Good. Carry on." Etna paused. "Oh, and good luck…" she trailed off.

"Thanks a bunch dood!" The Prinny ran off, happy to have actually received words of encouragement.

Etna turned back to her television set. 'Yeah, good luck guys.'

* * *

><p>Tell me. Was it too OOC? Did I make a good story at all? Regardless, tell all your friends about this fic, about how goodterrible it was, laugh with it/at it and have them read it. Please review, every word of encouragement/hate counts!

I'll have an epilogue up later. Thank you for reading!


End file.
